I Only Wanted Sex
by StephanieWithAnA
Summary: Naughty little one-parter starring Drue and Joey. This sort of an AU that would have taken place during season 5. Rated MA for mature situations.


**I Only Wanted Sex**

"I only wanted sex."

My stomach tenses and I whirl around to face him. "What did you just say?"

He turns his back on me and I grab his arm. He glares at me over his shoulder and in a split second; he has me pinned to the wall. My breathing is erratic, but I manage to eek out, "That's not true."

He plants his hands against the wall, just above my shoulders. "Are you surprised?" he asks smugly.

"I just...what was the last two years about? This was more than just sex, Drue."

He removes his hands from the wall, but won't step away. "This was nothing more than revenge. We both know that."

"How can you say that?"

"You used me first, honey. You wanted to get even with Pacey for sleeping with Karen."

I gasp in shock. "That's not what I did."

He chuckles smugly and backs away from me. "Alright, let me get this straight. I came to Boston to visit my dear friend, Jen, and get dragged to one of Jack's frat parties."

I sink down the wall and pull my knees to my chest. He turns the swivel chair around and sits directly across from me. He continues, "I listened to you bitch about Pacey and Karen and how Dawson slept with Jen. And after an hour of tequila shooters, we found ourselves in bed."

"I don't think I need this little stroll down memory lane."

"Oh, I think you do. That night wasn't about anything other than revenge. All you did was use me to get back at Pacey."

"And you didn't use me to get back at Jen?" I shout angrily.

"Maybe I did," he admits softly. "But then why did you call me the next day?"

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "You know the answer to this."

"Do I? Do I really?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask on the verge of tears.

"What is it you think I'm doing, Joey? I want you to own up to the way you've treated me. It's your fault that we're here right now."

"All this," I say incredulously as I motion to the half-packed boxes all around us. "Is your doing, not mine."

He leans back in the chair and laughs heartily. "I explained what happened with that girl."

I lower my legs and cross my arms over my chest. "Well, I heard her version of it."

"I'm sorry Ashley called here. I'm sorry she told you that I fucked her. And I'm even more sorry that you believed her lies."

"And her phone number in your pocket...that was a figment of my imagination?"

"She put it there!"

"And that's supposed to make me happy? Knowing that she had her hand in your pants?"

"What difference does it matter what I say now? I'm the bastard in this scenario."

"Well, that's the one thing you're right about," I reply bitterly.

He sneers at me and turns the chair back to the opposite direction. It's like the sight of me disgusts him now. "Oh sure. Everything is my fault. Well all this accusation crap didn't start until the day I came home and found Pacey pulling out of the driveway."

"I explained that, Drue."

He whirls around, his brow furrowed. "I just think that you are projecting your guilt about sleeping with Pacey onto me."

"Oh yeah? Well that's the difference between you and me because I didn't do it!"

"Neither did I!"

"Why does she keep calling here, Drue?"

"Why did Pacey come to our apartment, Joey?"

"I asked you first."

"The girl is crazy. I turned her down and she can't handle that. No one turns this chick away. She thinks that if she breaks us up then she can have me. And you're letting that happen."

"No, you are! You think I slept with Pacey."

"How could I not? He's the one you always wanted."

I press my lips together and shake my head. As I stand and walk past him, I say softly, "If that's what you think, then we have nothing else to discuss."

I reach for the box next to his chair and he grabs my wrist. "I wasn't done."

I turn my head and glare at him, his hand still on my wrist. "Well, I am. We've been having this same argument for two days. Nothing has changed!I don't believe you and you don't believe me. So I'm leaving."

Joey he gently tugs on my wrist as I pull away from him. "So that's it? You're gonna go live with Pacey now?"

"No," I say as I kneel in front of the box and continue wrapping my CDs in newspaper. "Jen said I could stay with them."

"Oh, that's just perfect," he replies sarcastically. "Now you can make your move on Dawson. What a way to backstab Jen after all she has done for you."

I turn and catch a glimpse of his legs as he walks past me. In a rage I reach for his ankles as his body twists back to stop me. With a thud, he hits the floor and I try to scramble past him. He gathers me into his arms as I fight him and attempt to wriggle away. I'm on top of him now, pounding his chest with my fists.

"I don't want Dawson! I shriek. I don't want Pacey! I want...I want...you," I gasp as the tears begin to fall.

He grips my hands and turns us over. He has the upper hand now. I buck and twist under his body, but he's too strong. Pinning my hands over my head, he lowers his face to mine. I squeeze my eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

"Look at me, Joey," he growls.

I shake my head and feel his breath on my lips. My tears continue to flow from the corners of my tightly closed eyelids.

With his lips softly touching mine, he breathes, "Please?"

My eyes flutter open slowly and I sniffle back more tears. I see his eyes now...no longer dark and stormy with anger and jealousy. Pale blue oceans of lust gaze down at me. It's funny how these eyes have kept me at a distance. I've never read love in these eyes. But when he wants me, I can see that.

He releases my hands and presses his mouth to mine. I try to resist him at first, remembering the pain and why I'm about to leave him. But as his kisses become more urgent, I feel myself giving in. I open my mouth and taste him. Our tongues fight as we have been fighting, hard and painful. In our attempt to make the kiss deeper, we bump noses, graze our teeth, and bite each other.

I use his moment of weakness to regain my position on top of his body. I abruptly end the kiss and slam his hands to the floor when he tries to touch me. His breathing quickens as I buck my hips once and feel his erection pressing into me. I keep his hands pinned high above his head and my breasts just out of his reach. His warm breath causes my nipples to harden and I moan involuntarily.

He lifts his hips from the floor, telling me what he wants without words. I let go of his hands and sit up, trying to get some distance. I want to fight him, to be strong. As his hands slide up my thighs, I feel my resistance fading. I push his tee shirt up and reveal his hard stomach. I drag my fingernails over his chest and stomach and he arches his back up to me. The baggy jeans on his trim waist reveal that trail of soft hair. I lower my mouth to his navel and swirl my tongue around it. I know how much he loves that.

He yanks at my shirt and pulls it over my head quickly. Pulling at the scrunchie holding up my ponytail, he releases my hair and sighs as it spills over my back and shoulders. I rest my head on his chest for a moment as he strokes circles on my back. He kisses the top of my head softly and I wonder how he can be so gentle when minutes before we were at each other's throats.

"Joey…"

I lift my head and look into his eyes. "This is a mistake. I can't…"

He silences my doubts with a searing kiss and I am left breathless. "I want you, Joey."

How does he do it? The sound of my name on his lips drives me crazy. The thought of what he could do to me consumes me. I want him. I want to forget all the tears and hateful words of the last two days.

I feel his hands slide down my back and over my ass. He grabs two handfuls and presses me against his arousal. My tongue sneaks out and flicks at his nipple. I feel his hands in my hair, pulling my ear closer to his mouth. He licks the rim of my ear and I moan softly when he bites my earlobe. I spread my legs and hook my ankles behind his knees. We begin to grind together, the heat of my sex warming us both.

I sit up again and pull him toward me. He slides his hands down the back of my jeans and I remove his shirt hastily. I wrap my legs around his waist and settle into his lap. Slipping my hands between us, I undo the buttons on his jeans. He lays me on the floor and tugs at my jeans to get them off.

Scrambling to his feet, he quickly removes the rest of his clothing. His outstretched hand asks me to join him in the bedroom.

"Take me here, Drue. I can't wait," I say, my voice sounding much like a moan.

I lie stretched out on the floor and watch him as his eyes scan over my naked body. I reach for him, grasping his length and pulling toward me again. He walks around me, finally kneeling behind my head. I tip my head back and he leans forward, allowing me to take him fully into my mouth. I bring my hands up to his hips and pull him down deeper and deeper with each stroke. He groans and rests his head on my belly, mumbling against my skin. When he opens his mouth and begins kissing his way down my stomach, I suck him faster. He slips his hands under my ass and I open my legs to his hungry lips.

When I feel his tongue slip inside me, I gasp and dig my fingernails into the firm flesh of his ass. I try to maintain my rhythm as he sucks my clit between his teeth and grazes it with his tongue. I buck my hips and feel my climax approaching, trying to hold off until he reaches his. He licks me faster and slips in a finger as I grasp the base of his cock.

I tear my mouth away from him as I feel the tremors of my orgasm begin. I squeeze my thighs together; it's almost too good. He presses them back to the floor and I cry out when my climax takes hold. I say his name reverently as I have for the past two years. I feel the tears spring to my eyes when he climbs off of me. I never wanted this to end.

I sit up and pull my knees to my chest. I don't look at him. I can't. I don't want to hear him say that it's over. I feel his gentle fingers on my back. I peek over my shoulder to see that he's sitting up with his back against the couch. I crawl back toward him and straddle his lap with my back to him. As I sink down on his erection, I feel fingers dig into my hips.

I gyrate quickly and settle into a rhythm. His hands climb up my back and snake around to cup my breasts. I moan loudly when he rolls the stiff peaks between his forefinger and thumb.

I throw my head back and feel his face in my hair. When I lean forward and rest my hands on his knees, I silently beg him to spank me. He knows how I love it. Just the sound of his hand making sharp contact with my skin drives me wild. He drags his blunt nails over my back and smacks my ass...hard.

I gasp at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Just that action alone causes me to ride him faster. He tries to still me with his hands on my hips, but I continue my movements. He's coming now; I know it. I always know when he's close because he whispers my name and there's that moment when I swear he's going to say it. I've always wanted him to say it.

"Joey…"

I keep bucking my hips until he begs me to stop. I collapse against his chest and feel his strong arms encircle me. He stays inside me as his fingers lower to my curls and search out my most sensitive place. With two hands he rubs me, teasing me to the brink. I feel his breath on my ear and hear his cries.

He asks me to come..as if he needs to ask. I raise my hand to the side of his head and press his mouth to my neck. He nibbles gently and I beg him for more. His teeth rake over the soft skin of my shoulder and my release takes over.

I barely let myself stop quaking before I climb off and crawl away from him. I see him out of the corner of my eye, sitting on the edge of the couch and burying his face in his hands. He regrets this; I just know it. Hell, he probably wishes he never met me. I fight back the tears, but it's useless. I wanted him to love me. I wanted to be his everything. Why couldn't we make this work?

I feel his hands on my back and I flinch. He feels sorry for me and I don't want that. "Don't…" I whisper.

"Joey come...here, baby." He pulls me into his arms and I sob against his chest. "Shhh…"

I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be getting comfort from the person who made me feel this way. I turn my face away and struggle out of his grasp. "Just let me go, Drue."

He sighs and lifts me from the floor. I rest my head in the crook of his neck as he carries me to the couch. He puts me down gently and I wait for him to walk away. Instead he lies down beside me and urges me to turn to my side. As he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my back flush to his chest, I feel myself melt against him. He buries his nose in my hair and the warmth of his chest spreads through my back.

I feel so perfect lying in his arms. I struggle to stay awake, but I'm losing the battle. As my eyes drift closed, I hear him breathe, "I love you."

My eyes open slowly and I feel his fingers on my back. He senses me waking and on my back he writes, "HEY."

I smile a little and reply, "Hey to you."

Again he writes, "DON'T GO."

"Drue…" I argue gently. "We already decided that this is for the best."

I feel him sigh and he writes, "I NEED U."

I move to face him, but his hand keeps me still.

"I WANT U."

"I know you do, but…"

"JO."

I sigh and wait for him to continue.

"I LOVE U."

I gasp and hold my hand over my mouth as the tears begin to fall. I turn to face him now and see the tears shining in his eyes. "Drue...why now?"

"Now? I've loved you all this time. It's only now that I'm brave enough to say it."

I lower my head and murmur, "Yeah, because you think it will make me stay."

His fingers slip under my chin and bring my gaze back to his. "I said it...because it's true, Jo. If you are leaving then you should at least know the truth."

He looks heartbroken as he untangles himself from me and climbs off the couch. "Do you believe me?" I ask softly.

I turn and watch him pull his boxer briefs on. "That you didn't sleep with Pacey?"

"Yes."

"I know you didn't."

"But why…"

"I wasn't worried that you slept with him. I was worried that you loved him."

He turns his back to me and lifts his pants from the floor. "I did," I admit.

I watch his back tense and hear him reply, "Yeah, that's what I figured."

I stand and approach him slowly. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and whisper against his skin, "Loved...past tense. I love you, Drue. That's what I told him the day he came here."

His hands cover mine and he asks, "You told him that?"

"Yes." I turn him to face me and peer up into those beautiful eyes that I never tire of gazing at. "And I told him that him and I are the past. I want to spend my future with you."

"But that was before. Now you don't trust me. And I'm just not sure that we can continue if you think that I could sleep with someone else, Joey."

I cross my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I just...that was me being insecure. It's hard for me to ignore the playboy you once were. And most days I have to convince myself that you want me...me."

He steps closer to me, his fingers gently brushing the hair from my eyes. "I just think…"

A knock at the door brings us back to reality. His eyes dart from the door to my naked form. "Here," he says as he thrusts his shirt at me. "Put this on."

He goes to the door, glancing back at me once. I quickly slip his shirt over my head and search for my panties. "Hey, Jen," I hear him say disappointedly.

I am just finishing putting on my panties as she enters the living room. I see her eyes as she looks at him, clad only in his jeans and me in his shirt. I know she must notice the clutter on the floor from our earlier fight and that I am not done packing.

"Hey," I say nervously.

She smiles tersely and glances at both of us. "So...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Jo just got distracted. She'll be ready to go soon. I'll leave you two alone."

My heart breaks as he speaks. He really wants me to go...after all this?

"Drue, wait." I grab his hand as he passes me by and try to read the emotion in his eyes. "Can't we talk some more? I can put this off for a while."

"No. You need to go. It's what you wanted."

"But it's not," I softly argue.

He kisses the top of my head and walks away. "Bye, Jo."

I hear his voice crack and I can't do it. I won't.

"Drue! I love you."

He freezes and his head drops. I watch him slowly turn to face me, his reaction unreadable. "Joey, don't …"

"But I do love you. And I know I haven't said it either, but I do trust you and we can make this work. I just know it."

I barely remember Jen is standing there until I hear her leave the room. "Call me later," she says just before the door closes behind her.

I look at him as his eyes follow her out. There's no turning back now. I finally said what I was too afraid to admit and I just hope it's not too late. "Drue?"

"Do you know what the hell you're doing?"

I take a step back as his words hit me like a slap. "I... just thought…"

"That's just it, you didn't think! Joey Potter thinks everything out and now for once she just acted."

"Yeah? And?" I say timidly.

And he steps closer to me, his hands go to my shoulders. "And I like that. No, scratch that. I love that. And I love you."

He smiles widely at me as I wrap my arms around him. "Drue…"

"Yes?"

I peer up at him and I know what's behind those pale blue eyes. It's love. And it's all for me. "Help me unpack?"

He laughs and sweeps me off my feet. "Later, Joey."

"Mmm, okay," I murmur as he presses his lips to mine.

**The End**


End file.
